Users of eyewear frequently wish to remove them temporarily, which creates the problem of where to temporarily place the eyeglasses. Putting the eyeglasses in a pocket can scratch the lenses. Putting them on a table faced down can scratch the lens and can also limit the mobility of the user since the user may need the eyeglasses at another location away from the table. People also typically misplace or lose their eyeglasses. There is a need in the art for temporary storage of eyeglasses by a user in proximity to the user.